The Roads Not Taken
by Aaron Holland
Summary: This is a playoff of the real Dawson's Creek but it shows how their life would have been if they would have made different choices. If Joey and Dawson would have been more upfront about their relationship and if all the characters took advantage of all of


**The Roads not Taken**

**By: Aaron Holland**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or the actors in the show.**

Author's Notes: Okay, this is the deal. I am 15 years old and at this age I realize that my likes and dislikes change just as fast as the seasons, but I have been a fan of Dawson's Creek for about 5 years now and I don't think that that will change any time soon. Ever since I first saw a season of it I always thought about how it would be if they made different choices or went down "The Roads not Taken". My plan is to weekly create a new episode of Dawson's Creek: The Roads not Taken and post it for you Dawson's Creek lovers like me and don't worry. All the characters are the same except for some additions and some of the decisions they make, which might affect the overall outcome. I hope you enjoy!

--Setting—

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

--Capeside High--

It was the first of many crazy Halloweens that Dawson and his soon to be friends would spend with the rest of the occupants at Capeside High. As Dawson Leery walks around the auditorium searching for someone worthy to be graced by the presence of the soon to be greatest movie directors to ever live, he is bumped by a 6 foot 6 inch clueless boy dressed in a ship's captain uniform.

"Oh! Hello my mistake I am kind of new and I was just rambling around looking for a person who looked not exactly rich and snobby but not a total loser either," said Pacey in a rather nervous voice.

"What a coincidence I was just doing the same thing," exclaimed Dawson

"Oh really, this seems like this could be the beginning of a prosperous friendship, but first I should introduce myself. My name is Pacey Witter, and you?"

"My name is Dawson Leery."

"Okay Dawson, well I met some other people in our same position and I was thinking maybe we could blow this place off and see what fun we could stir up ourselves. What do you say about that?" proposed Pacey as if he were selling chocolate for an annual school fund raiser.

"Sure just about anything could be better than this," said Dawson in a voice of exasperation.

As Dawson and Pacey make their way across the auditorium Dawson spots a beautiful girl across the room and nudges Pacey and says "You see that girl over there?"

"Yes," replied Pacey.

"What do you think about her?" asked Dawson.

"Well I think she is a pretty girl," answered Pacey.

"Just pretty! She's an Angel," exclaimed Dawson.

"Are you gay Pacey?" proclaimed Dawson

"No Dawson, why do you ask that?" replied Pacey.

"Because I see no other way that you can say that she is **JUST **pretty," replied Dawson

"Well you see Dawson not every one is looking for the perfect girl that is fit to take home to mom and is that person who you are looking to have a long relationship with," answered Pacey.

"Well how do you know what kind of person she is?" asked Dawson in a puzzled manner.

"You can tell from just looking at her and plus she is one of the people I told you about," explained Pacey.

"Really you think you could hook us up?" asked Dawson overly excited.

"Calm down lover boy I'm not one of those people who step in between relationships, I've had too many problems with my own!" replied Pacey

Once Pacey and Dawson finally found the rest of the group Pacey introduced Dawson to Joey Potter, Jennifer Lindley (Jen), Andie McPhee, And Julian Linares. As Pacey came around to introducing Julian, Joey noticed Dawson glancing at her repeatedly, and began to blush.

"Me and Dawson had an idea, maybe we could leave and go and make our own fun, we could walk on the pier and just talk and get to know each other," said Pacey

"Maybe we could even go Trick or Treating." Exclaimed Julian.

"Uh, yeah that would be a good idea, if we were still 10 years old." Said Jen in a troubled voice trying to figure out if Julian was serious or not.

--Pier--

"Hay Pacey how about we have a race." said Dawson.

"Sure." Said Pacey.

"Okay this is how it is going to go Pacey, you take Andie on your back, Julian you take Jen on your back and I'll take Joey, and we will go from this end of the peer to the fourth trash can." Said Dawson.

"How did I know that you were going to make these teams Dawson" replied Pacey with a faint smile on his face.

As the teams gathered up and everyone was ready to go the counted to three and then they were off. Julian and Jen pulled of in the lead with Pacey and Andie right behind them, while Dawson and Joey were quickly falling behind.

"Are you alright Dawson?" Asked Joey

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?" Replied Dawson.

"Well we kind of stopped running." Said Joey.

"We did, I didn't notice." Answered Dawson pretending to be ignorant

"Okay I can't lie, I just wanted to get you alone, if you hadn't noticed I've had my eye on you since I saw you across the auditorium and I just wanted to know if you would go out with me maybe for a movie and some ice cream afterwards," explained Dawson.

"Are you asking me on a date Dawson Leery?" asked Joey.

"Something like I guess," replied Dawson.

"I'd be glad to go on a date with you Dawson," answered Joey.

--At the other end of the Pier--

"**HELP!"** screamed Jen from the other end of the Pier.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
